Excuses
by RedConvies
Summary: Chase him, caught him...


(A.N.: Ello! This is not my first story, but the first one that I have ever submitted onto this particular site. I do not own these characters...although...it would be nice...I also do not lucky charms, but on with it and enjoy XD)

Excuses

This was an every day routine, well by now that's what it felt like to the red-headed Turk.

Wake up at five a.m. sharp...

Take a piss...

Find boxers...

Eat...

Then smoke...

He only had an hour to get ready, and everyday, he personally felt it was record time. When in reality, he was late. Reno stretched out momentarily, arms above his head, gripping the bars in his hands with partially numb fingers from sleep. He resumed with rubbing his eyes, and headed toward the bathroom. On the bathroom floor was his boxers. He picked them up giving them a sniff, throwing them immediately into his basket. So he mentally stretched off one thing from the list, 'Fuck it, going commando.' After relieving himself and getting his boxers on, he went into the kitchen and attempted to find something to eat, but to no avail. So the red-head sat down and heaved a sigh, mentally kicking him self for not going shopping.

"Never anything to eat yo..." Reno stated to himself, aloud matter-o-factly. After moments of listening to himself breathe, which was _entirely_ entertaining, his PHS broke the silence, ringing...somewhere...in the other room. He got up and into the bedroom to find his pants, which held his PHS. Finding them under the bed victoriously, he pulled it out quickly and answered.

"Yo."

"Don't sound too happy to hear from me." It was that familiar deep voice that sent shivers down his spine, like always.

"Sorry Vinny, didn't know it was you."

"I thought you knew how to read?" He teased. 'Why did it have to be this early? Asshole...'

"Why do you pick on me?"

"You know I can't help it, you're too easy..." He purred into the phone.

"Well start helping it yo; it's too early for this." Reno heard Vincent's laugh through the other line. "What?!" The red-head huffed. "Stop picking on me okay? I have to go to work in like 20 minutes, not even! I'll call you when I get home." Vincent laughed again, but this time kind of directed towards Reno, then it faded into a chuckle. He whispered into the phone...

"Reno...open the door."

"Oh c'mon Vincent." The phone clicked and Vincent wasn't on the phone anymore. He didn't really mind seeing him, but he felt the butterflies starting to flutter in his lower belly. 'What a fucker.' Reno thought to himself. 'It's too fuckin' early and he's going to fuck with me.' Walking to the door, his mind started to wander back to about four weeks ago, when he had drank way too much after work. Vincent had someway or another found him, cornered him, and pulled him (willingly) into some closet. Where he pinned him against the wall, making sure he didn't get out of his grasp. He continued to fuck him until he was screaming beneath him. 'Fucking amazing though'

Getting to the door, he opened it slowly at first, but only to have Vincent push it open and make his way in.

"Hello Reno." Now he could see the smirk on Vincent's face, almost-sharp canines glowing at him.

"Vinny." Reno couldn't finish his sentence; Vincent had already made his way into the Turks house, and into the kitchen. Reno shut the door after him and followed the older male into the other room.

"What?" Vincent continued to sit down in one of the chairs, and spread his legs while leaning back seductively. "You don't wanna see me?" The red-head scoffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"You know I wanna see you but..."

"But what?" The darker haired male leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. He was staring intently at the Turk for an answer.

"I have work Vinny."

"Be late..." 'Fucking excuses.' Reno rolled his eyes.

"And get fired? No way Vince." Reno walked away from him and into his bedroom, in search for his shirt, then his blazer. He got up to his bed and down on his knees, looking for the shirt under the bed. Only to find his boots instead, no shirt. He sat back up and seen Vincent leaning against the doorframe, his crimson eyes stripping Reno bare. The Turk swallowed the lump in his throat, and shoved his boots on.

"Why are you so grumpy in the morning?" He asked cockily.

"Why are you such a fuckin' ass in the morning yo?!"

"Ouch..." 'Sarcastic bastard.' "You gotta calm down." He stated, walking up behind Reno, who was still on his hands and knees. The red-head sat up and went to turn around, when Vincent grabbed him by the hips. Reno let out a yelp when he was pulled up against the older man's body.

"Vince, please don't, I really have to go." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Vincent ran his claw down Reno's chest, and to his bulge. Reno gasped not wanting it to hurt, then the ex-Turk whispered in his ear.

"Why so tense Reno? You were practically begging for it the first time." The red-head felt his knees weaken, memories flashing before his eyes. As if he could even see that night's event occurring through the closet door.

"You want me to beg?" Reno purred into Vincent's ear, the ex-Turk pulled Reno's belt off skillfully. He reached his hands into his pants grabbing a hold of his _prize_ with his human hand. Vincent could feel him hardening in his grasp. Reno's breath hitched in his throat, somewhat wanting the older male to stop, but then again, wanting him to keep going because it felt so good. An idea flashed throughout Vincent's head, so he did just that. He turned the young Turk around to face him, and watched the blush form across his pale cheeks. He loved how nervous Reno would get around him, then he knew it would fade away after only minutes of torturing him.

"Why do you torture me?"

"That's a stupid question." That was all he had to say to make the uncontrollable blush come out.

"Vincent," Reno tried to sound stern, "You're going to get my ass fired."

"More time to spend with you." Him and his god damn excuses.

"C'mon Vincent! I'm not fucking around anymore!"

"Neither am I, I wanna fuck you, and you only." The biggest smile he had ever seen spread across his face. He felt his cock twitch in his pants, so he snatched his belt back from the former Turk, and crawled back away from him. Standing up, Reno turned to Vincent.

"**You're** giving me fuckin' excuses as to _why _**I** should get fired, well _**I**_ can't do that, _**my**_ sexy ass, ain't getting fired yo!" Reno grabbed his blazer out of the closet, and threw it over his shoulder. "Now if you want to be helpful, help me find my shirt, please." Vincent's expression never changed.

"Wouldn't it be more helpful if I just took off your clothes?" He questioned, and Reno growled under his breath.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"You and all of your fuckin' excuses." Vincent still wasn't fazed though, infact he looked even more intrigued.

"I love it when you're mad at me."

"I hate that you love it."

By this point Reno had less then ten minutes to get to work. He had already made his way into the kitchen with Vincent following during conversation. The Turk had a bowl of dry lucky charms, and was leaning against the counter, shoving bits of cereal into his mouth. He had gave up on finding the shirt figuring it was hot out maybe he could get away with it.

"You don't hate it." He broke the silence.

"Wha?" Reno asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"You don't really hate the fact that I love it, 'cause you have no idea what you look like when you're angry." He paused for a second then continued. "I like watching you clench your fists, then your eyes squint up, and your cheeks get all flushed...I think it's adorable, and kinda sexy." Vincent was making his way over to the red-headed Turk, cornering him against the counter.

"I still have to go to work Vinny." The raven haired male smirked not looking into his eyes.

"I know." Reno noted he was now _on_ the counter, still no shirt, and a bowl of lucky charms in his hand. "But I really should help you with that." He gestured towards Reno's bulge, slightly reaching out for him. He grabbed Vincent's metal claw tightly, stopping all actions.

"I can jerk off under the desk!" Reno squirmed around him and jumped off the counter. After quickly dumping the remains in the trash, and tossing the bowl in the sink, he grabbed his cigarettes off the table and lit one almost immediately.

"Now who's the one making up excuses?" Vincent was trying to toy with him.

"Fuck off yo!" Reno turned around with a growl.

"I'll fuck you..." He taunted him again. The younger Turk took a long drag of his cigarette, and blew it in the other man's face. Nothing seemed to faze him though, like anything really ever did.

"Why won't you just let me go to work?" Reno was getting tired of running, just like Vincent was getting tired of chasing him.

"The reason why is..." He paused to grab the cigarette from Reno's grip and took a drag himself, "I want you and you are making this really difficult."

"No, 'cause I have to go to work, there is no fuckin' excuse!" The red-head sighed. "Can't this wait?" He asked snatching his cigarette, back inhaling one more hit, than putting it out.

"Nope." And there was his smirk again, snaking its way upward in a curl. Kind of how when he first arrived, canines bearing. Reno wanted to be pissed, but for some reason or another he couldn't, probably because he was hard. Shit he knew how bad he wanted it, but he couldn't, he'd get fired. But then again, Vincent was...right...there, taunting him, telling him to ravish the former Turk with no regards. Reno wanted that, well, kinda the other way around.

"Vincent..." Reno didn't look into his crimson eyes, knowing he'd get sucked in.

"Yeessss?" He asked mockingly, getting as close to him as possible. The red-head sighed to himself.

"What if I told you...I give?" His smirk seemed to get bigger if at all possible.

"Then I'd ask if I could take you, then what would your answer be?" Reno looked amused, but still didn't look at him.

"My answer would be yes." The red-head mentally 'whooped', after finally saying what he wanted to say.

"Wanna look at me when you say that..." The former Turk enjoyed fucking with him.

"Fine..." Reno paused for a moment, then tilted his head up slowly. "Now will you just fuck me...?" The red-head grinned up at Vincent.

"Someone wants me..." Vincent trailed off, running his pale fingers threw his red locks.

"You are a cocky bastard." Reno stated sarcastically.

"And you love it." The older male kissed Reno gently on the lips, shocking the Turk in the process.

"Well yeah." Reno said with a shaky smile, which Vincent noticed immediately.

"You get nervous every time you're about to fuck?" The darker haired male ran his claw-like fingers down Reno's arm. Reno pulled his arm back immediately.

"I get nervous about everything!" He defended, blushing furiously. Vincent shook his head with a smile, and eased the red-head onto the table, getting in between his legs.

"Awe, Reno!" Vincent nuzzled his neck playfully, than gently gave it a bite. In turn causing the younger male to gasp into his ear.

"Vincent! C'mon yo, we hafta make this quick!"

"Don't rush me Turk." His human hand was on his chest, pinning him to the table. Reno groaned impatiently, reaching out for the buckles on his cape. His nimble fingers struggling to get it undone. Vincent grabbed his hands, stopping him in his tracks.

"Vinny! He huffed.

"I told you." Vincent kissed his forehead. "Not to." Then his nose. "Rush me." Last his lips. Reno kissed him back, almost craving the contact, while pulling off his red headband.

"Mmm," the red-head pulled back, "C'mon Vinny yanno how impatient I am." Vincent chuckled at him.

"Especially when it comes to getting laid." The raven haired male unbuckled his cape easily from so many times of doing it, and tossed it onto the chair next to them. "Happy?"

"Hah!" Reno somehow got Vincent's shirt off, after the cape was gone, and was now working on his pants. "Not until your clothes are completely off Vinny."

"Or at least passed my knees," He joked, "But you on the other hand, I need your clothes _off_." Reno moaned and pushed Vincent's pants down. He pushed them down, along with his boxers past his ass, and to his knees.

"Then undress me." Reno said sprawling himself across the table, giggling madly. The harder he got the more comfortable he got.

"I was planning on it." Vincent leaned down, running his tongue swiftly from his bellybutton, to his collarbone. Once getting to the bone, he created a gentle suction, creating a small bruise. Reno leaned up very slightly grabbing a hold of Vincent's cock, starting to jerk him off. The older male moaned into Reno's neck, and gripped a hold of his hips roughly. "Fuck!" Vincent pulled Reno off of the table, 'causing him to stop pleasuring him.

"What?" Reno looked confused for a moment. Vincent shook his head.

"No, just," He was getting frustrated, "Pants." He unbuttoned them quickly, pulling them down Reno's legs. The Turk kicked off his boots along with his pants. He pondered for a moment why he put his boots on in the first place, then just thought 'fuck it,' "No boxers?" Reno nodded. "Ooo look who wants me now..."

"Hey now! Don't get too cocky, I just like freeballing." (I had too!) Reno smirked up at him, knowing he could fuck with him now. "But you know I want you..." He reached around Vincent's head grabbing a handful raven hair, twisting it roughly, and pulling him in for a kiss. Vincent moaned into Reno's mouth, willingly granting the younger male tongue. After a moment of rough kissing, the ex-Turk gained dominance, pinning Reno's hand's next to his head.

"Uhgh!" Vincent continued kissing across Reno's jaw line. "Lemmi use my hands yo." He halted at the tip of his chin.

"No." 'Simply put.' He then made his way down his adam's apple, nipping along the way. The red-head gasped biting on his lower lip, to keep from screaming out, but to no avail.

"Ah, fuck yo! Quit teasing me!" He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Mmm, tell me why I should..." Vincent looked up at him intently waiting for an answer.

"'Cause! I am already running late as it is, Tseng's gonna kill me!" Reno groaned throwing his head back in aggravation; he still couldn't use his hands.

"You wanna get laid, am I right?"

"Ugh! Yeah, but foreplay isn't fucking!"

"Yeah…but it's half the fun for me." He said pressing his lips firmly against Reno's, then pulled away momentarily. "Besides, I like watching you squirm." The red-head moaned loudly, tugging for his wrists to be freed. Vincent pecked his lips again.

"You suck…" Reno pouted, letting his arms go limp.

"Yeah, but I've been told I'm good at it." He gave half a smirk. "But let's see how good _you_ are at it." Vincent freed his wrists and pulled him off the table again, shoving him to his knees. Vincent's metal claw was gripping Reno's shoulder, holding him down. Reno's mind began racing, he'd never gone down on a guy before. Chicks were different, but a guy, he'd have to say this was a first. Reno felt his cheeks burning again, probably matching his hair. He looked up nervousness filling him.

"Uhm Vincent." He said gulping slightly. "I've never gone down on a guy before…" Vincent's smirk neither changed nor faded, he just reached his hand up and rubbed Reno's scalp gently.

"There isn't anything you can do wrong, just, don't bite." It took Reno a moment to register what Vincent had said. It registered almost immediately, so he reached his hand up jerking him off again.

"Not one thing I could do, is wrong?" He questioned childishly.

"Exactly sweetheart, just no biting." Reno nodded and took the head into his mouth, sucking softly. Vincent gasped at the sudden sensation. The red-head bobbed his head down further, taking in as much as possible without gagging. Reno took note of Vincent's breathy gasp, and hummed underneath his breath. The vibrations made the older male groan loudly and buck his hips forward, by instinct. In turn, causing Reno to pull back abruptly. He swallowed gently and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Vincent pulled Reno up off of his knees.

"Sorry…" He kissed him tenderly. "For someone who's never sucked any cock before," He paused momentarily, "You're pretty fucking good at it." Reno's cheeks burned redder than before, and he smirked to himself.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"That was the way it was intended." Their lips lip once again in a frenzy, tongues rubbing against each other, fighting for dominance. Hands were pulling at the remains of the clothing, and roaming wherever they could reach. Vincent eased Reno onto the table again, still keeping their lips connected. Gripping a hold of his bare hips, he grinded against him. The younger male pulled away gasping, grabbing a hold of Vincent's shoulders.

"Shit!" Reno panted, running his hands down Vincent's chest, then back up. "Don't make me wait anymore." He begged digging his nubby nails into the older male's shoulder blades. Vincent didn't answer; he was just observing his view. Reno panting and writhing slightly beneath him from anticipation. His mouth was slightly agape, eyes closed. The older male could see the sweat rolling down the side of his face. He broke from his thoughts, to lean in closer.

"Tell me how bad you want me…" He ran his tongue over the lobe of his ear, and bit down when he didn't get a response. Reno yelped…

"Uhgh! What the fuck yo!?"

"Well," He trailed off," I still didn't get a response."

"Isn't it enough that I'm naked and sprawled across my table?"

"No, I want to hear you say it."

"You're joking?"

"No." He was serious.

"Gah!" He sighed. "Fine, Vincent, I want you." Reno stared at him momentarily searching for a reaction.

"What?" He chuckled. "Is that all you can do? C'mon Reno, be serious." The red-head thought to himself, then leaned up to him.

"Vincent, I am so fucking hard right now, either you fuck me, or i'ma rape you yo." Vincent's mouth curled upward.

"Good enough." Vincent attacked Reno's mouth with his own, craving the contact. The red-head moaned, giving the other male the time to take advantage on the younger males tongue. The Turk pushed his hips eagerly against Vincent's, feeling him at his entrance. Reno pulled away for a breath, and gripped a hold of Vincent's biceps. "You wanna be prepped?" Reno nodded moaning, letting his head fall back. "I'll take that as a yes…" Vincent eased his hand up, pressing his fingers to Reno's bottom lip. "Open…" The red-head let his jaw slack as Vincent pushed his two digits inside. Reno let his lips enclose around them, and he sucked wantingly. Vincent ran his claw down Reno's inner thigh, causing Reno to bite down gently. "Ah! Okay, okay…I think you're ready." Vincent pulled his fingers out, and pressed his two fingers against his entrance. "Tell me you're ready…"

"Mmm, I'm ready." Reno smiled and closed his eyes anticipating the pain. He felt Vincent push the first finger in, right to the last knuckle. The red-head moaned and pushed his hips back into Vincent's hand. Once Reno was ready, Vincent added in his second finger, in turn causing Reno to arch up his back. "Fuck!" He bit down on his lower lip, than letting it go almost immediately. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He moaned out breathlessly. "Please…don't stop." Reno panted.

"Well I'm gonna have to, I wanna fuck you too."

"And you will." He clenched his eyes shut tightly, and let his jaw slack open, when Vincent shoved his fingers back in. When he shoved them in, Vincent hit something inside of Reno, which caused him to clench the edge of the table 'til he was white-knuckled.

"You ready for me?" Vincent questioned innocently. Reno didn't answer; he just nodded franticly, keeping his eyes shut. The ex-Turk let a smile creep across his face, he loved the effect he had on the younger male. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at his entrance. Vincent's claw gripped a hold of Reno's hip, while his other hand gripped a hold of his own cock. He leaned in slightly, while easing inside of Reno. The red-head's hands found their way to Vincent's hair, pulling him into a kiss. The ex-Turks claw let go of Reno's hip, and pressed it against the table, once he was completely inside. One hand, and claw, now on either side of Reno's head. He rocked his hips in a circular motion against the younger Turk, causing him to choke out a groan. "Reno?"

"Uhhn?"

"Look at me…" Reno opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Vincent with glassy eyes.

"What?" His voice sounded so small.

"Tell me how you want it."

"C'mon Vincent…"

"Reno, tell me…" He circled his hips again.

"Uhn!" His eyes closed again. "Just fuck me!" Vincent pulled back slowly, and leaned down to peck Reno's forehead.

"Say please."

"Plleease!" When the words escaped Reno's mouth, Vincent slammed his hips against Reno, ignighting a scream from Reno's throat. "FUCK!" Vincent moved in and out, and not at a slow pace either. With each thrust, Reno gripped harder and harder onto Vincent, leaving little crescent moons on his shoulders.

"Oh fuck Reno!" Vincent groaned into the red-heads ear, biting down on the bare lobe. Reno squirmed trying to make him stop, it tickled.

"Gah, stop that." He panted pushing at his shoulder now.

"No," He said thrusting in again, "I like watching you squirm." Vincent hit that spot again, making the red-head scream out in ecstasy.

"Vincent…" He paused to lick his bottom lip. "I'm soo fucking close." Reno groaned. "You gotta stop teasing me yo! " He yelped out 'yo', when Vincent pushed into him again. The ex-Turk grabbed a hold of Reno's hips again, keeping a steady pace. Reno let his head fall back and hit the table, moaning for Vincent to go harder. He agreed, but wanted a better angle. The raven haired male grabbed Reno's ankle and positioned it so it was resting on his shoulder. The red-head's eyes widened from the new angle, peeking around his leg.

"Vincent, let me cum!" He squeaked out, letting his nubby nails run down the older males back.

"Workin' on it." Was all he said. Vincent grabbed a hold of Reno's erection, pumping his fist in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck! Vincent!" He moaned, coming hard onto his and Vincent's stomachs in messy ribbons. With a few more thrusts, Vincent came hard inside of Reno's shaking frame, sweat falling from his brow. He stayed there for a couple of moments, with his forehead against Reno's, trying to savor the moment. But Reno was groaning and pushing at Vincent's chest now, with full force.

"Come one Vincent, now I really gotta go." Vincent smiled and pulled himself out, kissing Reno gently again. Reno shimmied off of the table, grabbing his pants off of the floor.

The ex-Turk was already dressed again, leaving Reno to fix his hair.

"So Reno…" He questioned strolling up behind him. "When's the next time you want to see me?" Reno blushed shrugging and grabbed his keys along with his ID.

"I dunno." He red-head held the door open for him, letting Vincent exit before him. Reno locked the door once they left, and followed him outside. "Why don't you surprise me?"

"Now I'm looking forward to it…" Vincent stopped Reno once they made it outdoors. "Goodbye kiss?"

"Vincen-" The ex-Turk placed a chaste kiss on Reno's lips.

"Later sweetheart!" Then he was gone, Reno wished he had more time to think but he had to leave.

"Tseng!"

"No! No more excuses Reno! You're suspended for the next week! Geezus! I cant fuckin' trust you Reno!"

"Tseng!"

"Shut up! And once you get back, you and Rude are on a new mission, I'm sending you to Nibelheim."

"Tseng!"

"What?!" He screeched, face red, if there could, he'd have steam pouring from his ears.

"Do I still have work today?" Sarcastic much, he's lucky he wasn't smacked. Reno thought to himself once he was outside the building, 'I wonder when the next round will be…' Smirk.

(Ending A.N. : Well I'm pretty damn proud of myself, if you like it leave me you response! XD)


End file.
